This invention relates to a method of transporting methanol or glycol and to a reinforced hose and a multi-conductor umbilical incorporating as a conduit type of conductor said reinforced hose for use in the method of the invention. The invention relates in particular, although not exclusively, to the transportation of methanol or glycol over a distance of at least 3 kilometers and to a hose or umbilical of at least that length.
In the exploration and operation of offshore oil wells from offshore platforms it can be necessary to supply methanol or glycol from the platform to the well-head for example to remove accumulated hydrates. The supply of methanol or glycol is achieved by the use of long length flexible hoses, or multi-conduit type hoses, i.e. umbilicals, in which at least one of the conduits is used for methanol or glycol transportation. The hose or umbilical is provided with appropriate end fittings for achieving fluid tight connections.
A problem which has been found to arise is that methanol or glycol in liquid form and also, particularly dangerously in the case of methanol, in vapour form is found to accumulate at the platform. Despite close study of the design of the end fitting by which the end of the hose or umbilical is secured to a platform, prior to the making of this invention it has not been possible effectively to prevent that accumulation.
In practice it has been necessary to terminate the long length hose or umbilical at a connection point well underneath the platform deck, which is inconvenient from a maintenance and operational standpoint, or to provide special drainage and ventilation arrangements at a deck level termination.